Although direct circulatory system entry is the most efficient method by which to draw blood, introduce medications, carry out transfusions, and the like, there are times when the procedure is highly impractical. For example, since vascular penetration relies to a Certain degree on circulatory status, the technique may be very difficult or impossible in emergency situations where the patient may be in shock or severely dehydrated. Worse, time is typically of the essence in such situations, precluding extended trial and error.
Perhaps the most effective alternative to venous connection is the intra-osseous technique, wherein a needle capable of puncturing the outer cortical layer of a bone is used to penetrate into the osseous or marrow region, where there exists a fresh blood supply. The technique is particularly suited for use with larger bones such as the femur, though alternatives may be used, depending on the circumstances.
Although the procedure has its proponents and detractors, at the present time the technique is regaining in popularity. However, introduction of the needle associated with the intra-osseous procedure is, today, entirely manual. Typically, the physician or nurse fits an intra-osseous type of needle into the end of a ball-shaped handle, as shown in FIG. 1, and screws the needle through the bone and into the intra-osseous region. Turning of the handle may take several rotations, and, particularly in intense emergency situations, the handle can slip off of the needle and cause the bone to chip, crack or cause the point of entry to become too large to function properly. Accordingly, there remains a need to automate procedures associated with the intra-osseous needle introduction.